Two Lines
by Jayinrosewood
Summary: Ezra discovers something shocking in his apartment- but when Aria claims it isn't hers, tensions rise as they try to uncover who it could belong to. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is chapter 1 of my first story. This one is kinda short, but I just wanted a nice intro to it. There will probably be more smut, and more fluff. Enough reviews, and I'll post a second chapter soon! xox - Jay**

Aria awoke on a cloudy and chilly Saturday morning surprised to be in her own bed. It took her a few moments to remember that she had in fact went to sleep in her own room and to shake off the pleasantly vivid dream that left her with a familiar pulsing in her pelvis. She bit her lip and smiled at the memory of the dream, nuzzling closer to the sweater she had covering her pillow. It smelled like brewed coffee, fresh newspaper, and a light cologne- it smelled like Ezra. As she inhaled his heady scent, her mind wandered back to her dream…

_Ezra's hands felt along her braless breasts as she sat on his just as naked lap. Their lips were mashed together like magnets, their tongues intertwining in a victorless battle. Her hips bucked gently against his lap, causing his erection to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves that rested between her legs. He let out a groan and grabbed her hips suddenly, pressing her forcefully back into the mattress without breaking their kiss. One of his hands then roamed to the bundle to rub it gently in slow circles. A light, airy moan escaped her rosy lips as his fingers increased speed. Again her hips bucked, this time an involuntary reaction to the delightful sensation her was causing. He adjusted his hands position, his thumb now performing his fingers' work as they slipped into her entrance, and her freshly manicured nails dug into the skin of his chest. Her lips were having trouble concentrating on the rough kiss, so he let them free, moving his own down her neck to nip lightly at the sensitive skin there. She was growing closer to her climax, and as the feeling of pleasure grew within her, she let out one last groan of his name…_

"Ezra!" Aria gasped as she tipped herself over the edge. She came down from her high slowly, panting; she gazed down at the hand between her legs that she had not realized was there and pulled it away quickly. She found after catching her breath that the pulsing in her lower abdomen had not gone away, despite her self-pleasuring- that was something only Ezra could fully satisfy. Aria thought about Ezra once again and felt her cheeks flush. The thought of Ezra ever discovering that she had… had… she didn't even want to think the word… and while thinking of _him_… it was more mortification than she cared to ever endure. With a sigh, she pulled herself from bed and walked groggily to her bedroom door.

She wasn't groggy for long, however, for when she opened the door, she fond Mike standing a bit to close to have just been walking by. She let out a small shriek. "Mike! What the hell are you doing?" She could tell he had been listening by the smug expression on his face and the smirk on his lips.

"What am _I_ doing?" he laughed. "Definitely not jacking off to my English teacher! _Oh, Ezra!_" he mimicked in a high pitched voice, and Aria's still-red cheeks burned even more.

"Mike, get away from here!" Aria screamed, pushing him out of the way and slamming the door in his face, resolving that she didn't need her morning bowl of oatmeal _that _badly. She walked, mortified, to her bed and sat down, hiding her face in his sweatshirt once again. Her self-pity was short lived, however, for a few seconds later she heard her phone buzz 3 times- a cue that it was Ezra who had texted her. She grabbed her phone from the table curiously- Ezra didn't usually text her this early on a Saturday. She clicked open the message and read:

_You need to get here now. I've found something. We have to talk before you make any decisions. I love you, no matter what. –Ez_

Aria stared at the text, completely baffled. What could he have found, and what did he think she would decide? She was sure he wouldn't have texted her this early if it wasn't important. She pulled herself from her bed to slide on a pair of jeans and his favorite of her tshirts. She grabbed his sweater, checked that Mike was no longer in the hallway, and left. She typed a reply before she put the car in drive and took off toward apartment 3B.

_On my way.- Ar._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews I got on chapter one, so here's chapter two! Same as last time- enough faves gets a new chapter! I'm sure you can guess what it will consist of. ;) Thanks again! – Jay. xox**

Aria jogged up the steps to Ezra's apartment 15 minutes later, anxious at what Ezra would tell her, but excited to see him regardless- the little throbbing in her pelvis had not relented. Her fist had only made contact with the door once before he opened it, revealing several different emotions plastered on his handsome face- confusion in his eyes, worry in his grimace, and a set jaw that gave away his frustration. To top it off, his complexion was a sickly pale grey. Aria stepped in quickly and closed the door, her new-found countenance of worry nearly matching his. "Ezra, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Aria, I couldn't think of anyone else's it could be- who else is there? And it has to be mine- I mean, it wouldn't be anyone else's, would it? I know you love me, I know you wouldn't do that, but why wouldn't you tell me? Aria, you should've told me, I'd have liked to find out from you, not like this, not like-"

These words had all spilled from his lips in a nervous stutter that Aria hadn't heard since he was trying to explain to her about Malcolm. She tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look at her. She took his hands, and squeezed them gently, interrupting him.

"Ez- "she gave his hands another squeeze, and he finally allowed his eyes to rest on hers- "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're this worried about it, I'd really like to know."

Ezra's face flushed with a fresh layer of confusion, as if she should've clearly known what he was referring too. He pulled his hand from hers and reached into his back pocket. "Aria, I…" he pulled from behind him a small white stick, with two light blue lines across the digital screen that sat in the middle of it. "I found this… in my bathroom. I was cleaning up for Malcolm's visit tomorrow… Aria, you're the only one who has access to this apartment regularly, it had to be yours… it is yours, isn't it? Or… ours?" he finished uncertainly.

Aria was unable to speak, unable to comprehend what he had just said. She gazed at the pregnancy test in his hands. The two lines glared back at her. It wasn't hers- it definitely wasn't hers. She had never even taken a pregnancy test. But leave it at Ezra's apartment, where he could so easily find it? She would never dream of doing that. Finally, she found the words she had been searching for through her haze of surprise and confusion.

"Ezra, that is not mine." Her voice was squeakier than she expected- why was she so distraught, when she undoubtedly knew that she was not the pregnant one?

The reason for her feelings hit her like a wave- another girl had been in his apartment. Another _pregnant_ girl. In his apartment. In their sacred ground…

She didn't register that Ezra's face had changed from his mish-mash of negativity to a sheer expression of relief until he had wrapped her in a tight hug. She snapped out of her jealous fog as her head fell into its usual place against his neck. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Oh, Ar-" the sound of her nickname filled her with relief, for she knew that he was now back to normal- "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I could've thought it was yours… I mean, we're so careful…" He stroked her hair softly and held her tighter. She ignored the tug in her abdomen- could she not have one romantic moment without her stupid teenage sex drive interrupting?

"Of course we are, of course," she assured him truthfully. The birth control she took daily was not for nothing, and recently, his condom stockpile had certainly been given a dent. "But I don't blame you, Ez… who else could have put it there?" she tried to coat her voice with innocence, but she truthfully was aching to know the answer. Some other girl- some other _sexually active _girl- had been in his apartment and planted that test where he could find it, and she needed to know who.

To her dismay, however, Ezra only replied "I don't know, Ar… but we'll figure it out. I'm just glad it's not you." He paused for a moment before adding, "Thank _God _it's not you," and he pressed his lips to hers.

Aria's jealousy was pushed from her mind when his lips met hers, and passionate lust took its place. Her arms, which had already been wrapped around his neck, tightened their hold. Ezra's arms, however, loosened to slide down her body and grip her ass. He lifted her up and pressed her back into the door that they had been standing in front of through their entire encounter. Their lips had not broken from each other's through this transition. Aria's tongue now begged for entrance at his lips, and he obliged, allowing their mouths to fully intertwine, as if mimicking the couple's embrace. Aria's hands tangled through the short curls of his hair, and her hips pressed closer to his, a deep groan issuing from his lips in response. Ezra carefully pulled his lips away just enough to mumble slurred words against Aria's rosy pout.

"Let's take this to the bed, beautiful."

He then lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him instinctively, and carried her to his bed, their lips never coming unlocked.


End file.
